The Tipton Massacre
by little miss nancy drew
Summary: Not as bad as it sounds. Summary inside. Rated for latter chapters
1. The Tipton Massacre

Nancy Drew has gone on a vacation in Boston with her father and two friends, Bess and George, and they are staying in one of the nicest hotels, The Tipton. They plan to stay away from mysteries, no matter what, but easier said then done. When the stage lights nearly hit their singer, Carrie Martin, Nancy goes on a quest to find out why.

**MEANWHILE**

Frank and Joe Hardy have come to Boston because of their job with the Network. Someone has been killing off all the hotel heirs and heiress, and they think the next target is London Tipton, so Frank and Joe must protect the girl at all costs. When the Hardys tag-team with Nancy, they find out that there's more going on it the Tipton hotel then the staff is letting on.


	2. the Tipton

**This is a Hardy Boys/Nancy Drew & the Suite Life of Zack and Cody crossover. I read one of ****Emachinescat****'s stories, and it gave me this idea. I hope you guys like it!**

_**xxx**_

Chapter 1; the Tipton

"The Tipton," Eighteen year old Bess Marvin said as she, her cousin, George Fayne, and her best friend, Nancy Drew, were standing in front of one of the biggest hotels in Boston.

"Wow," George replied; All Nancy could did was stare. Nancy had tried to talked her father into letting her, Bess, and George take a desperately needed vacation, and, since Carson had some work to do in Boston, he let the girls come along. Now, the three friends were standing in front of the hotel that they were staying at; Nancy father had already gone in to get their room keys.

"Come on, guys," Nancy finally said, "Let's go inside before pigeons think we're statues."

The three friends pushed through the door, and as soon as the walked in, the three looked around. There were many people busily rushing through things. People were sitting in the chairs and sofas, while others were standing near the dining area entrance, waiting to be seated. Nancy noticed that there was a beautiful blonde girl talking to someone near a small counter towards the back of the hotel. It was a man, who stood at about 6'3ish, and, though the man's back was facing her, Nancy knew she had seen him before, but, before she could do anything, her father came up to her. "Here are your room keys, girls. One of the bell-hops will take your bags up to your room." Just like that, a man popped out from no where. He had tan skin, and seemed to stand about two or three inches above Nancy.

"Hello, I am Esteban," the man said with an Arabic accent, "I will take your luggage now."

Nancy smiled as she watched Esteban put the girl's luggage onto a rack. She looked over at the counter, but noticed that the man was gone. She then looked over when she heard Bess and George giggling. Esteban was struggling with one of Bess's many suitcases, and Nancy herself could help but laugh a bit.

"Hey Esteban, need help?" Nancy looked over to see a little blond kid who seemed to be about twelve, maybe thirteen years old.

"Ya Esteban. You look like you could use some help." Nancy turned around to see the same kid behind her. She was confused for a moment. _Oh, identical twins,_ Nancy though, sighing with relief, _Glad I'm not seeing things._

"Oh, no thank-you little blond peoples. I do not need your help," Esteban replied, finally getting Bess's first bag on. He looked over at the other bags, then sighed. "ai, ai, ai."

While Esteban was loading the other bags, the twins decided to introduce themselves.

"I'm Cody," the first twin said.

"And I'm Zack," the other twin said.

"I'm Nancy Drew, and these are my friends, Bess and George," Nancy said.

"That's kind of a funny name for a girl," Cody said, looking at George.

"Well," she replied, "it short for Georgina and I will NOT be called that in public, got it twerp?"

Cody's eyes got big, and he slowly nodded his head.

"So," Bess said, trying to change the subject, "how long have you two been visiting here?"

"Oh, we're not guests in this hotel," Zack stated

"We live here with our mom. She's the head singer," Cody replied.

"You mean Carrie Martin! Oh, her voice is so beautiful," Bess said.

"Why thank-you," a voice from behind Nancy said. She turned around and saw a young woman, who seemed to be about her height, maybe a bit taller. She had short blond hair that was sort-of sticking up. She was wearing an elegant sparkly blood red dress.

Bess's eyes got big, and a small smile crept across her face.

"I'm Carrie Martin, and these are my two sons, whom you've obviously already met." The woman said, smiling.

Nancy smiled as the two boys ran up to their mom, giving her a huge hug. A small tear trickled down her cheek.

_**xxx**_

"Hey Frank, did you find what you were looking for?" seventeen year old Joe Hardy asked his Eighteen year old brother Frank, as he walked into the room.

"Ya, I did," Frank replied. Something was wrong with Frank, Joe could tell. "Hey, What's up?" He asked. Frank glared at his brother, but soon softened up. "I could've sworn I heard Nancy's voice while I was talking to Maddie – the candy counter girl – but ever time I looked for her, I couldn't see her."

Joe sighed. He knew the only thing Frank would ever lose his head about would be something that had to do with Nancy. The two Hardy looked at Nancy like a sisterly figure, but Joe knew Frank had more feeling for the certain blond.

Frank threw the newspaper on the desk, and walked over to the sofa, where Joe was sitting. Joe turned on the television, and the two brothers started watching television.

**__****xxx**

I know, the Frank and Joe section was really short, but I was just doing the introductions. More characters from "The Suite Life of Zack and Cody" will be introduced, as well as a few original characters, so keep reading. Sorry that chapter was so short as well, but, like I said before, this is just introduction. Also, reviews would be nice. I would like them A LOT, but please be as nice as you possibly can, considering it's my first story. Also, if you have any request for what I should do next, much would be appreciated.


	3. Dectective at Work

**Okay, Chapter 2. Frank and Joe will have a longer part. Nancy and Frank will be meeting Mr. Moseby and Frank and Joe will be meeting Zack, Cody, and Carrie.**

**Also, I do know that I am spelling Carrie's name wrong, but I am not going to change it now, so deal with it. **

_**xxx**_

Chapter 2; the killings

"Wow, Carrie's good," George said. She, Nancy, and Bess had decided to come to see Carrie's show on their first night here. "Ya, she's wonderful," Bess replied. They were sitting at one of the tables closest to the stage. Bess and George were having a good time, but Nancy was out in space. She couldn't help but think of that man that she had seen at the counter earlier that day. _He looked so familiar, but who could it be?_ Nancy thought to herself. As she stared off into space, she noticed something move from behind the stage. It was a dark figure, but she noticed the figure pulling on something. Just then, she saw the overhead lights wobble just a bit, but Nancy knew what was going to happen next. The lights were going to fall right on top of Carrie!

_**xxx**_

Frank just sat there, looking down at his food. He wasn't really hungry, but he and his brother didn't want to pass up the opportunity to see The Tipton's best singer, Carrie Martin. As he just sat there, he heard someone scream. "MOVE!" He looked up just into time to see a young girl push Carrie out of the way of the falling lights. He got one glimpse of the girl, and his hear skipped a beat. _It's Nancy._ Frank quickly got out of his seat and rushed to the stage. He walked behind the girl as she was brushing herself off, then he covered the girl's eyes.

"Guess Who?"

The girl gasped, the quickly turned around. "Frank Hardy!?"

"The one and only," he said, smiling as he looked at Nancy.

"What are you doing here?" Nancy asked, but before Frank could answer, the hotel manager came up to the two. He was dark skinned, and stood about two inches taller then Nancy. Frank had noticed a humongous smile plaster on his face.

"Oh, miss, are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes, sir, I'm fine," Nancy replied, looking over at Frank.

"Oh, yes, quite alright….well, would you like anything. A new room, maybe, for you and your……" The man looked over at Frank and stopped.

"Oh, No. it's not like that at all," Nancy replied, blushing a bit, "Um, I'm staying with two friends of mine, but, we're fine."

"Alright, if you need anything, just call the front desk, and ask for Mr. Moseby." The man walked over to Carrie, and two little boys popped up on the stage.

_Hum, wonder who they are?_ Frank thought. He quickly brought his attention back to Nancy. "So, I'm guessing that those two friends you're with would be Bess and George?"

Nancy nodded

"It'll be great to see them again." He said. Just then, Joe walked over to the two.

"Why, if it isn't our favorite girl detective, Nancy Drew." Nancy smiled as Joe scooped her up in one of his massive hugs. Carrie walked over to the three detectives, and smiled.

"Thank-you so much Nancy, I could've been a squished pancake if it weren't for you."

"Oh," Nancy replied, "It's nothing."

"Ya," Joe said, cutting in, "Nancy does this stuff all the time."

"Really?" Carrie asked.

"Ya," Joe continued, "She's a detective."

"Really, that amazing."

"Ya," one of the twins said, "That's cool. Do you know, like, karate, and stuff?"

The three friends laughed.

"Uh-huh," Nancy replied, "but, that's not all you have to do. You also have to be really smart, and you have to be able to think really quickly, and under stress, and it's really hard."

"Oh, by the way, I'm Carrie Martin, and these are my two sons, Cody and Zack," Carrie said to Frank and Joe.

"I'm Frank Hardy, and this is my little brother, Joe."

"Are you two detectives too?" Cody asked.

"Ya," Joe replied.

"Cool…….." Zack replied.

"Well, thanks again Nancy. We've got to go. It's past the boys' bed time."

"MOM!" The twin complained.

The three left, leaving the detectives alone with their thoughts.

"Hey, let's go to my room and talk about what just happened," Nancy said, "I don't think it was an accident."

_**xxx**_

Nancy pulled out her key and quickly unlocked the door. There, sitting on the sofa, watching television, were Bess and George.

"Hey Nancy, what took ya so long?" George asked, her eyes still glued on the television screen.

"Oh, I saw two really cutes guys in the dining room, and I thought you two just HAD to see them."

Bess perked up. She turned to look at Nancy, and when she saw Frank and Joe, she practically squealed with delight.

"Frank! Joe!" She walked over to them and gave each one a huge hug. George too had gotten up and gave each Hardy brother a hug.

"What are you two doing here?" Bess asked.

"Strictly vacation," Joe said, "What about you three?" Nancy looked over at Frank, and she could tell that something wasn't right, but she didn't want to pester him now.

"We're here on vacation too!" Bess answered.

"Ya, but I think we all have a mystery on our hands," Nancy replied, "I really don't think it was an accident when the lights almost fell on Carrie."

Nancy explained the dark figure that she had seen. "I think some one is trying to sabotage the Tipton."

"I think it's time we paid Mr. Moseby a visit," Frank said.

Joe yawned. "Ya, we can do that tomorrow, I'm tired."

"Alright." Frank said. He gave the girl's their room number, and he and Joe left for their room.

_**xxx**_

"Hey Zack," Cody said as her ran over to his twin brother at the candy counter, "look who came down stairs." He pointed over to the three detectives that they had met yesterday.

"Hey, it's Nancy, Frank, Joe, Bess and George," Zack replied, "Let's go say hi!"

The twins walked over to the group, but before they could say anything, Moseby walked out to the group, and the twins were forced to hide behind the sofa.

"Wonder what they're talking about?" Zack said, but all Cody did was shush him.

"Hey Mr. Moseby," Nancy said, "I'm Nancy Drew, the girl that saved Carrie Martin last night. I was wondering if you could answer some questions for me."

Cody could tell Moseby's smiled was started to fade, but he quickly plastered it back on. "Go on," he said.

"Well," Nancy said, hesitating a bit, "the falling lights weren't an accident. I saw someone back there myself, and we think that someone is trying to sabotage the Tipton."

Moseby frowned. "Well, why?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out. Do you know anyone who would want to sabotage the Tipton?" Frank asked.

"Well, there's Elsa. She's the manager at the St. Marks across the street, but other then that, no, I don't think anyone would want the Tipton do to poorly."

Zack gasped and Cody just shuttered. Someone tried to kill there mom, and, who ever it was, wasn't going to get away with it.

Cody pulled his brother by the collar of his shirt and walked over to the candy counter.

"Maddie," he said, releasing his brother, "I need chocolate, and I need it now!"

Maddie rolled her eyes. "What's he going to do this time, Zack?"

"Catch a murderer……."

_**xxx**_

Frank sighed as he, Joe, and Nancy walked into the room. Bess and George wanted to go sightseeing that morning, so the two left the group after they had talked to Mr. Moseby. Now, it was just himself, Nancy, Joe, and their thoughts. The three walked into the room. "Okay, do you guys want to tell me the real reason that you're here?" Nancy asked when Joe had closed the door behind himself.

"Like I said before Nancy, it's strictly vacation," Joe replied, but one look at Frank's face told her otherwise.

"Really, then why don't explain the guilty look on Frank's face every time anyone mentions the reason you're here."

Frank sighed again. There was no escaping this. Nancy knew exactly what to look for, and she knew exactly how to react.

"Fine. We're here for the Network," Frank replied.

Nancy smiled. "Explain please."

"Millions of heirs and heiresses of hotels around the nation have been killed in the past year. The Network hasn't been able to find a pattern in the killing until a few days ago, and they think the next target will be London Tipton. The Gray Man talked to Mr. Tipton, and he's agreed to let us bodyguard her, until we can find the killer, or until we know for sure the London isn't a target."

"Speaking of which," Joe added, "She's coming back from her trip to Paris tonight, and we've got to go meet her."

"Mind if I tag along?" Nancy asked. She knew Bess wanted to meet London so badly, so Nancy thought it would be fun to get a picture for her.

"Sure, we're leaving in about an hour," Joe said.

_**xxx**_

**Okay, hope you guys like chapter two. The mystery has started … … … … … **

**What's going on? Who tried to kill Carrie? Why are all the heirs and heiress of hotels being killed? Why do they think London is the next target? All those questions and more will be answered (hopefully) in the next chapter, **

Chapter 3; From Paris to London


End file.
